


A Witcher's true heart (German translation)

by dat_carovieh



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Erster Kuss, Fluff, Gefühle, Geralt liebt Plötze, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hexer haben Gefühle, Light Angst, M/M, Plötze ist ein guter Zuhörer, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Wer hätte gedacht, dass Geralt so viel reden konnte, wenn er denkt, dass ihn niemand hört.
Relationships: Geralt von Riva/Rittersorn, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	A Witcher's true heart (German translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Witcher's true heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409917) by [dat_carovieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh). 



> Ich habe gedacht, meine eigene Story ins Deutsche zu übersetzen kann gar nicht so schwer sein, aber ich habe so lange nicht mehr Deutsch geschrieben, dass es schon teilweise schwierig war. Aber ich freue mich, dass ich es hinbekommen habe. Ich habe mich entschieden den Namen Jaskier anstatt Rittersporn zu verwenden, da ich ihn bevorzuge und inzwischen auch sehr daran gewöhnt bin, den zu nutzen. 
> 
> Ihr könnt mir auf [Twitter](https://twitter.com/datcarovieh) oder [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) folgen oder meinem [Geraskier Discord.](https://discord.gg/CrYm2WJ) beitreten.

Jaskier war gerade fertig mit baden in einem Teich, in der Nähe ihres Lagers für die Nacht. Das Wasser war viel zu kalt, weswegen er sein Bad kurz gehalten hatte. Er hatte sich nur unglaublich dreckig gefühlt und musste den ganzen Schmutz dringend loswerden. Als er fertig war, verließ er den Teich, trocknete sich ab und zog sich wieder an, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Lager machte, wo Geralt auf ihn warten würde. Oder vielleicht auch nicht warten, eher brüten, wie er es immer tat.

Von Zeit zu Zeit fragte Jaskier sich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, bei Geralt zu bleiben, manchmal machte dieser den Eindruck, dass er ihn lieber los wäre. Allerdings forderte er ihn nie auf, zu verschwinden. Vielleicht ein „Fick dich.“ , wenn er besonders nervig war. Dann ließ er ihn für eine Weile in Ruhe und danach war alles wieder okay. Für Geralt wäre es auch kein Problem, einfach zu gehen, stattdessen wartete er immer auf Jaskier, also konnte er seine Anwesenheit nicht zu sehr hassen. Zumindest hoffte Jaskier, dass es so war, denn er mochte den Hexer wirklich und wollte ihn nicht verlassen müssen.

Als er ihr Lager erreichte, sah er Geralt, der vor Plötze stand, seine Stirn gegen ihren Kopf gelehnt und sie streichelte. Er behandelte Tiere immer so sanft, besonders Plötze, es wirkte, als würde er sie viel mehr mögen, als er je einen Menschen mögen könnte. Jaskier hörte, dass Geralt sprach und blieb stehen, halb verdeckt von einem Baum, er wollte wissen, was Geralt seinem Pferd zu erzählen hatte. Er sollte vermutlich nicht lauschen, aber er war zu neugierig.

„Hey, ich hoffe, dir geht es gut“, sagte Geralt, während er sanft Plötzes Kopf streichelte. Das Pferd schnaubte als Antwort und stupste ihn mit ihrer Schnauze an.

„Ja ich liebe dich auch“, sagte er.

„Weißt du, ich bin froh, dass du immer bei mir bist, aber wer hätte gedacht, mit einem Menschen zu reisen würde sogar besser sein? Ich habe die Ruhe mit dir immer genossen und dann ist Jaskier aufgetaucht, den ganzen Tag am Quatschen und ich hasse es nicht. Ich war schon genervt davon, aber inzwischen vermisse ich seine Stimme, wenn er nicht hier ist. Scheinbar so sehr, dass ich schon anfange, mit dir zu reden, sobald er mal eine halbe Stunde weg ist.“

Jaskiers Mund klappte aus, als er das hörte. Offenbar hasste Geralt ihn als nicht und genoss seine Gesellschaft sogar.

Geralt ging um Plötze herum und begann die Schnallen ihres Sattels zu öffnen, um sie für die Nacht vorbereiten, während er das tat, redete er weiter.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum er darauf besteht, mich zu begleiten. Erst dachte ich, es ist nur, weil er sich erhofft, etwas zu bekommen, was er hat. Aber er ist immer noch da, selbst nachdem die Geschichten ihn berühmt gemacht haben. Heißt das, dass er mich tatsächlich mag? Was denkst du, Plötze?“ Er strich über ihre Flanke und sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm, um Geralt anzusehen.  
  


Natürlich mochte er Geralt. Idiot. Es tat Jaskier leid, dass Geralt sich scheinbar nicht vorstellen konnte, dass jemand etwas tat, nur weil er ihn mochte, ohne sich davon etwas zu erhoffen.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum er nicht berühmt war, bevor er die Lieder über mich geschrieben hat. Sein Gesang ist so gut. Es fühlt sich gut an, ihn singen zu hören, irgendwie war, findest du nicht auch?“

Jaskier schnappte nach Luft, aber Geralt schien es nicht zu hören. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Geralt seinen Gesang nervig fand, aber offenbar war das falsch, Geralt mochte ihn und er mochte es, wenn er sang. Jaskier fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, etwas anderes zu machen, außer zwischen den Bäumen zu stehen, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, während er weiterhin Geralt beobachtete, der nun ein Stück Stoff nahm und Plötzes schwitziges Fell trocken rieb.

„Was hat er davon, mit einem alten Hexer zu reisen, der ständig in Gefahr und voller Monstereingeweide ist? Er sieht so gut aus, er könnte sich irgendwo niederlassen, mit wem auch immer er will, er könnte in eine reiche Familie heiraten und sich zur Ruhe setzen.“  
  


In eine reiche Familie heiraten? Warum würde er das tun wollen, wenn er stattdessen mit Geralt reisen konnte, Abenteuer erleben und außerdem gerade rausfinden, dass Geralt ihn tatsächlich mochte. Er fühlte sich total überwältigt von der Menge an Gefühlen, die er plötzlich fühlte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft ich ihn ansehe und ihn einfach nur küssen will, durch seine Haare streichen. Sie sehen so weich aus. Ihn einfach nur küssen. Ah scheiße, ich werde weich, oder? Hexer sollte nicht weich werden oder so viele Gefühle haben, wie ich wegen ihm habe.“ Er war fertig damit, Plötzes Flanke trocken zu reiben und lehnte sich gegen sie.

„Ich liebe diesen dämlich Barden, aber Menschen sind so viel komplizierter als Pferde. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, ob er mich auch liebt. Warum kann er nicht so eindeutig sein, wie du?“

„Ja, tue ich“, sagte Jaskier leise und kam hinter den Bäumen hervor. Erschrocken drehte Geralt sich um und starrte ihn geschockt an.

„Wie lange hast du schon da gestanden?“, fragte Geralt.

„Lange genug, um total schockiert zu sein, wie viel du eigentlich reden kannst.“ Er ging auf Geralt zu, mit einem warmen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Und auch, um zu wissen, dass du mich küssen willst und durch meine Haare streichen willst, welche tatsächlich sehr weich sind.“ Er strich sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und legte seine Hand dann auf Geralts Brust.

„Auch lange genug, um zu wissen, dass du mein Gesang magst, ich dachte, du könntest es nicht ausstehen, wenn ich singe.“ Jaskier guckte etwas verletzt, während er das sagte. „Und ja. Geralt, ich liebe dich und ich glaube, ich habe angefangen, mich in dich zu verlieben, als ich dich in dieser Taverne gesehen habe, alleine in der Ecke und grübelnd."

Er nahm Geralts Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und zog ihn näher zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. In dem Moment, in dem ihre Lippen sich berührten, fühlte er, wie Geralt sich entspannte und wie er sich das erste Mal, nachdem er sich zu Jaskier gedreht hatte wieder bewegt. Er legte seine Arme um Jaskier und zog ihn näher zu sich. Jaskier löste den Kuss und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, aber er ließ Geralts Gesicht nicht los. Geralt lächelte ihn tatsächlich an. Nicht viel, aber seine Mundwinkel hatten sich ein wenig nach oben gezogen und er sah so schön aus. Er sah tatsächlich glücklich aus. Nur das zu sehen, ließ Jaskier beinahe schmelzen.

„Du solltest nicht Leute bespitzeln, während sie private Gespräche mit ihren Pferden haben“, sagte Geralt und strich durch Jaskiers Haare.

„Aber wie soll ich denn sonst rausfinden, dass _Leute_ mich lieben, wenn sie nie mit mir so reden?“

„Na gut“, antwortete Geralt und küsste ihn erneut.


End file.
